yugioh ultimate battle
by iguinhosetokaiba
Summary: O maior duelista de todos está pronto para derrotar todos em seu caminho.
1. Nasce o novo rei dos jogos

yugioh!ultimate battle

Capitulo 1

Nasce o novo rei dos jogos

Igor é um garoto que adora a assistir duelos pela TV,se baseia no grande rei dos jogos venceu um torneios chamado new king of duelists,neste torneio o criador do jogo Kazuki Takashi viu que ele tinha potencial para ter um deck legendario que só ele usaria em toda historia,os poderosos Fera Selvagem.

Igor diz:hoje é um dia muito especial,hoje completa 10 anos que Gohan virou uma lenda.A e também será o inicio da new battle city(o maior torneio de todos os tempos).Neste torneio vai participar Yuri Nakamura,o atual rei dos jogos.

Igor corre até o local do torneio super animado:Hoje eu farei história,com minhas fiéis Fera Selvagem eu superarei o grande Gohan.

Ao chegar lá um segurança diz que os participantes ja estão fechados...

...como assim só os melhores do mundo podem participar-Diz Igor frustrado.

O segurança responde:Aqui só os melhores tem vez.

DE-repente um homen sai pela porta...

...Ei de uma chance a ele-Diz o homen

Igor grita assustado:Vc é o rei Yuri Nakamura.

Os participantes ja foram escolhidos-Diz segurança

Até que Igor diz algo que surpreende a todos...

...Eu te desafio a um duelo Yuri,se eu vencer eu entro no torneio no seu lugar mais se eu perder eu saio daqui e vc ainda leva minhas cartas legendarias,as Fera Selvagens.

Yuri ão vc é o pivete que Kazuki confiou as Fera Selvagens.

Aceita ou não-Diz Igor confiante.

Eu aceito,mas não para te dar uma chance,só vou aceitar para conseguir as lendarias Fera Selvagens.

Ok então se prepare pois minha história começa agora...

Não percam o próximo capitulo de yugioh!ultimate battle "Desafiando o rei.

O que,em 1 turno ele consegui trazer seu monstro supremo,e ainda não sei como fazer para dar conta dos outro devo confiar no coração das cartas e mostrar meu poder máximo...


	2. Desafiando o rei

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 2

Desafiando o rei

Hahahaha,este duelo nem vai dar graça-diz Yuri confiante.

É o que vamos ver-retruca Igor.

Como um fedelho como vc pensa em me derrotar-diz Yuri rindo.

Confiando no laço com meus monstros-responde Igor.

Ok então vamos começar logo-diz o segurança.

De-repente todos os outros participantes saem do prédio para ver se era verdade...

...como deixaram um garotinho infrentar o yuri?-diz um participante chamado Mark.

Eles so podem estar brincando-responde um participante chamado Michael.

Esta na hora de mostrar o meu poder-diz Igor.

Então ligue seu disco e prepare para perder suas Feras preciosas-diz Yuri confiante.

Duelo-falam Igor e Yuri.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Yuri

Eu começo-diz Yuri.

Hahahahaha,vai ser mais facil do que pensei-diz Yuri rindo.

eu ativo a carta magica Hand of Destruction,Nóis dois descartamos duas cartas da mão e puxamos duas.

Ok-responde Igor.

Agora eu ativo o efeito do meu legendary blue-stone no trago um Blue eyes white

dragon do meu deck para mã,agora eu ativo o Monster Reborn,e ressucito um Blue eyes do meu grave(8/3000/2500).Em seguida eu ativo a Polimeryzation,e fundo meu Blue eyes do campo com mais 2 Blue eyes da mão.

O que-diz Igor assustado.

Apareça Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(12/4500/3800).

Logo no primeiro turno não-pensa Igor apavorado.

E acha que eu terminei-diz Yuri.

Eu ativo o eff do meu Blue eyes shining Dragon da mão,sacrificando meu Ultimate eu invoco minha fera ça Blue Eyes Shining Dragon(10/3000/2500).

Eu ativo o eff do meu Shining,ele ganha 300 para cada dragon monster no grave,atk 4500.

Eu tenho apenas uma carta na mão,mas esta carta acabara com tudo-diz Yuri.

Eu ativo mirror dragon,removendo os 5 dragões do grave eu invoco do meu extra deck Five Headed dragon(12/5000/5000).

Hahahaha,suas Feras Selvagens ja são minhas,com meu Shining com 3000 e meu Five Headed Dragon com 5000 de atk vc não tem mais chance-diz Yuri certo de sua vitória.

Não...

...como alguem pode fazer isto em um só turno-pensa Igor desanimado.

Agora é a hora de acreditar no poder das minhas legendarias Feras...

No próximo episodio:

Eu vou te mostrar Yuri a confiança que tenho nos meus monstros,prepare-se que eu usarei o poder máximo selvagem.

Não percam o próximo episódio de yugioh!ultimate battle "A aliança selvagem".


	3. A aliança selvagem

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 3

A aliança selvagem

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Yuri

Puxe qualquer carta patetica e perca,hahaha-diz Yuri.

Vamo coração das cartas-pensa Igor.

Meu turno,puxo-diz Igor.

Igor olha e pensa:Vc vai ter uma grande surpresa Yuri,vc não perde por esperar.

Eu ativo a carta magica Desespero selvagem,eu puxo 5 cartas e descarto duas:diz Igor com um brilho no olhar.

Pode puxar quantas cartas quiser:retruca Yuri.

eu descarto Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio e Fera Selvagem Cão Caçador-diz Igor.

Só isso:ri Yuri.

Depois eu ativo a carta magica **Dark World Dealings,que permiti os dois jogadores puxarem uma carta e descartarem seu fim chegou Yuri pois eu descarto Fera Selvagem Lobo cinzento-pensa Igor.**

**O que?Essas cartas patéticas que são as lendarias Feras Selvagens-diz Yuri indignado.**

**Vc diz isso não é Yuri mas seu fim chega aqui-afirma Igor.**

**Eu removo minhas 5 Feras selvagens do grave para trazer meu monstro supremo-diz Igor.**

**Como vc tem 5 monstros no seu grave?-pergunta Yuri.**

**Graças ao eff da sua Hand Destruction-afirma Igor.**

**Continuando,removendo 5 Feras Selvagens do meu grave eu invoco de forma especial Kratos o Mestre das Feras Selvagen(12/?/?)-diz Igor.**

**Como ataque indefinido?-pergunta Yuri.**

**Pois o atk do Kratos é igual ao numero de monstros removidos do grave,então ele tem 5000 pontos-diz Igor.**

**Mais eu ainda tenho um monstro com os mesmos pontos dele-afirma Yuri.**

**É mais eu ativo a carta de equipo Medusa gaze,ou seja vc leva um dano igual ao atk do Kratos-retruca Igor.**

**Então quer dizer que...-diz Yuri surpreso.**

**É isso mesmo vc leva 5000 de dano-grita Igor.**

**Pontos de vida de Yuri 4000 - 5000=0.**

**Nãooooooooo pode ser-diz Yuri indignado.**

**Sentiu o meu poder-zoa Igor.**

**Os outros participantes começam a falar surpresos...**

**...não pode ser,o rei caiu.**

**Um participante chamado Jin fala:Será que ele é o escolhido para guardar a alma do rei?**

**Comemorando Igor olha para cima do prédio e ve um homen ...**

**...será,não pode ser,não é sim,aquele é Gohan-diz Igor surpreso.**

**Nada mal-diz Gohan e desaparece.**

**De-repente Jim vai em direção a Igor e diz...**

**...este é o bracelete do milenio,uma peça rara,alguns dizem que dentro dele a a alma de um rei antigo,pegue ele é seu-diz Jim.**

**Igor diz-Ta bom.**

**O segurança diz-graças a esta mudança o terneio será mudado para amanhã,podem ir embora.**

**Enquanto Igor vai pra casa ele diz-eu arrebentei.**

**Nem tanto -retruca uma voz misteriosa.**

**Eu devo estar imaginando coisas-diz Igor.**

**Não percam o próximo episódio de yugioh!ultimate battle "A alma de um rei".**

**O que,o que aquele Jim disse era verdade...**


	4. A alma de um rei

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 4

A alma de um rei

Igor chega em casa após derrotar o antigo rei Yuri ele se prepara para dormir ele escuta...

...au,au,au.

O que-grita Igor assustado.

Eu não tenho cachorro,da onde vem este som-pergunta Igor.

De-repente Igor olha para seu baralho e ve uma luz,ele olha,todas as cartas estavam normais menos a Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio que naõ estava na imagem.

Cade meu ás-grita Igor assustado.

Au,au,au...

...que barulho é este-pergunta Igor.

Igor olha para traz e tem uma surpresa.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grita Igor.

Sai daqui pulguento-fala Igor para um cachorro.

Como será que ele entrou aqui-pergunta Igor.

Assim que vc trata seu ispirito de duelo-diz uma vóz misteriosa.

O que,vc é o dono do cão-pergunta Igor.

Não,vc é que é o dono-diz a voz.

Eu não posso ter cães-retruca Igor.

Mas ele é o seu espirito de duelo-diz a voz.

Igor olha bem para o cão e diz...

...vc é o Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio.

Como vc saiu da carta-pergunta Igor.

Ele não saiu exatamente-diz a vóz.

Então pq ele esta´aqui-pergunta Igor.

Ele só quer te guiar-diz a vóz.

Como me guiar se eu sou um duelista perfeito-retruca Igor.

E afinal que é vc-pergunta duelar e eu te mostro-diz a vóz.

Hahaha,nem vai dar graça-diz Igor.

Então vamos lá-diz a vóz.

Duelo-dizem os dois.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Vóz.

Turno 1.

Eu começo-diz a voz.

Deixo duas cartas viradas e encerro minha vez.

Turno 2.

Vamos acabar com isso-diz Igor.

Eu invoco Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio(4/1000/0).

Eu ativo o eff dele,eu invoco 3 Fera selvagens do meu deck ou mãça Tigre Dente de Sabre(4/1900/500),Urso Pardo(4/1900/100) e Lobo Cinzento(4/1600/1200).

Eu ativo a carta de jogo rapido flauta de invocar kuriboh-diz a voz.

Eu invoco kuriboh alado(1/300/200) em modo defesa-diz a vóz.

Fase de batalha-diz Igor.

Eu ativo asas trancedentais-diz a vóz...

...eu sacrifico meu kuriboh e descarto duas cartas da mão para invocar kuriboh alado lv10(10/300/200).

Não-grita Igor.

Eu ativo o eff dele,sacrificando meu kuriboh eu destruo seu dente de sabre,o seu urso e seu lobinho pulguento,assim vc leva um dano igual ao atk deles-diz a vóz.

Pontos de Igor caem: 1900+1900+1600=5400 - 4000=0

Não pode ser,eu perdi- diz Igor.

Quem é vc?-pergunta Igor a vóz.

Eu sou...

Não percam o próximo episódio de yugioh!ultimate battle "Descobrindo um rei".

Como assim rei?não pode ser.


	5. Descobrindo um rei

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 5

Descobrindo um rei.

Depois que Igor foi derrotado pela voz misteriosa ele ficou frustrado pois mesmo depois de ter vencido o melhor ele foi superado,agora o que ele mais quer é descobrir quem é a vóz que o derrotou...

...ta legal vc venceu,agora apareça-diz Igor enfurecido.

Ok então-respondeu a voz.

Pronto eu estou aqui-diz um homen vestido de rei.

Quem é vc?-pergunta Igor assustado.

Olhe no seu extra deck e descobrira-diz o homen.

Extra deck-pensa Igor confuso.

De-repente o deck de Igor começa a brilhar,ele pega uma carta xyz que nunca tinha visto antes e se assusta ao dizer...

...este guerreiro da carta é vc.

E aqui diz que seu nome é Virik:O Rei de Atlantida-diz Igor surpreendido.

O bracelete do milênio que Igor havia ganhado de Jim brilha,e Igor escuta uma vóz...

...vc foi escolhido para guardar o poder extraordinario da alma do poderoso rei.

Quem falou isto?-pergunta Igor assustado.

Foi só para te avisar-responde Virik.

Então vc é mesmo um rei-diz Igor não sabendo em que acreditar.

Vc é o escolhido para guardar meu poder-diz Virik.

Ok,então deixa eu dormir que amanhã começa o New Battle City-diz Igor nervoso.

Tudo bem mais vc não deve tirar o bracelete do milênio em ipôtese alguma-diz Virik.

Esta bem-responde Igor.

No dia seguinte Igor corre para chegar ao local do new battle city quando um homen de preto o para...

...então vc é o garoto que o mestre disse que poderia ter o poder do rei-diz o homen.

Como assim-pergunta Igor.

Vamos duelar para ver se é verdade-diz o homen.

Pode vir-responde Igor.

Duelo-dizem os dois.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Homen misterioso.

Eu comesso-diz Igor confiante.

Turno 1.

Eu jogo Fera Selvagem Fenix Aquatica(3/900/300) em modo de defesa e encerro meu turno-diz Igor.

Meu turno-diz o homen.

Turno 2.

Eu invoco Junk Syncron(3/1300/500) em modo ataque,depois eu ativo Double Summon e invoco Hayabusa Knight(3/1000/700) em modo eu syncronizo meus monstros para invocar Gaia Knight,the force of Earth(6/2600/800) em modo ataque.

Gaia ataque a Fenix dele-diz o homen.

Minha fenix não pode ser destruida em batalha-retruca Igor.

Então eu termino minha vez-diz o homen.

Turno 3.

Neste turno tudo acabara-diz Igor confiante.

Eu invoco Fera Selvagem Peixe Boi(3/500/2300) em modo atk-diz Igor.

Invocação xyz apareça Virik:O Rei de Atlantida(3/2200/1700) em modo atk-diz Igor.

Só 2200,esse é opoder maximo do rei-ri o homen.

Então olhe-diz Igor...

...eu ativo o eff do meu rei descartando uma unidade xyz dele eu destruo um monstro no seu campo.

Só-ri de novo o homen.

Não-ri Igor.

Para cada lvl do seu monstro vc leva 300 de dano.

Impossivel-grita o homen surpreendido.

Então olhe só-diz Igor.

Pontos de vida do homen caem 6 X 300 = 1800 - 4000 =2200.

Agora Virik mostra o poder total de um rei,ataque diretamente-ordena Igor.

Pontos de vida do homen caem 2200 - 2200 =0.

O homen desaparece em uma névoa e Igor segue o seu caminho.

Não percam o próximo episódio de yugioh!ultimate battle "O inicio do grande torneio".

Este é um bom duelo mais minhas Feras vão te destroçar.


	6. O inicio do grande torneio

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 6

O inicio do grande torneio

Depois de derrotar o homen misterioso Igor corre para conseguir chegar antes que os portões se fechem.

Aquele duelo me atrazou-diz Igor correndo.

Vc também se atrazou?-pergunta correndo um participante chamado Ash.

Sim-responde Igor.

Vc também vai participar do torneio-pergunta Igor.

Claro,eu vou vencer-responde Ash rindo.

Eles chegam lá,confirmão o nome e entram.

Olha o ratinho insolente se atrazou-diz um participante chamado Zork.

O que,como se atreve-diz Igor infurecido.

Calma-diz Ash a Igor.

Ok,no duelo vou mostrar quem é o rato-diz Igor confiante.

Quando Igor foi ver a lista de quem iria infrentar ele tem uma grande surpresa...

...o que,eu vou infrentar o Zork.

Pronto para ser esmagado-diz Zork a Igor.

Vc vai ter uma surpresa-responde Igor.

O juiz chama para a plataforma de duelo Igor e Zork...

...dirijam-se a plataforma o duelo esta prestes a começar.

Primeiro entra Zork e depois entra Igor.

Vc vai acabar com ele-diz Ash a Igor.

Ok,vou mesmo-responde Igor.

Duelo-dizem Igor e Zork.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Zork.

Turno 1.

Eu começo-diz Zork.

Eu ativo a carta magica Partindo a Rocha,que me permite invocar 2 simbolos rock(1/0/2000) em modo de eu sacrifico os 2 simbolos e invoco Grande Guerreiro de Metal(8/3000/3000) em modo de atk e encerro minha vez.

Turno 2.

Puxar-diz invoco Fera Selvagem Cão Caçador(4/1000/0) em modo defesa em termino minha vez.

Turno 3.

Isso acaba aqui, puxar-diz Zork. Grande Guerreiro de Metal ataque o cachorro prodigio,e quando meu guerreiro ataca um monstro na posição de defesa a dano de batalha.

Como-diz Igor surpreendido.

Pontos de Igor caem 4000 - 3000 =1000.

E eu encerro minha vez-diz Zork.

Turno 4.

Neste turno meu ás virá e tudo vai mudar,puxar-diz Igor.

Eu invoco Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio(4/1000/0) em modo ativo seu efeito,eu posso invocar 3 Feras selvagens de meu deck ou mão, venha Fera Selvagem Urso Pardo(4/1900/100),Fera Selvagem Fenix Aquatica(3/900/300) e Fera Selvagem Peixe Boi(3/500/2300).

E o que vai fazer com este zoologico-ri Zork.

Vou fazer o seu fim-diz Igor.

Eu syncronizo meu urso e meu cachorro prodigio para trazer meu ás,apareça Red Dragon Archfiend(8/3000/2000).E não para por aí com meus 2 monstros lvl 3 eu faço uma invocação xyz,venha Virik:O Rei de Atlantida(3/2200/1700).

Então este é o poder do rei-diz o participante Jim.

Agora o duelo acaba-diz uso meu Red dragon e meu Virik para fazer contato fusão,venha meu monstro mais poderoso Red Warrior Dragon(10/3000/2000),agora eu ativo o efeito de meu Red warrior,ele ganha metade do atk de meu Virik,ou seja atk Red Warrior ataque o gigante de metal.

Pontos de vida de Zork caem 4000 - 1100 = 2900.

Agora eu ativo o efeito de meu Red Warrior,ele pode atacar duas vezes por ão Red Warrior ataque os pontos de vida de Zork diretamente.

Pontos de vida de Zork caem 2900 - 4100 = 0.

Estou na Próxima fase-diz Igor com um brilho no olhar.

Não percam o próximo episódio de Yugioh!ultimate battle "A invasão dos obelisks".

O que,como os melhores alunos da academia de duelos invadiram o torneio e querem me enfrentar.


	7. A invasão dos obelisks

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 7

A invasão dos obelisks

Depois de Igor vencer Zork ele se sente ainda mais confiante e acha que podera vencer o torneio com facilidade.

Eu arrebentei-diz Igor confiante.

Mas eu tambem venci-retruca Ash.

Este torneio está no papo não tem como eu perder-pensa Igor.

Não pense isso-retruca Virik.

Como assim rei?-pergunta Igor a Virik.

Vc venceu um duelo mas ainda tem um longo caminho a ser percorrido-responde Virik.

Com quem esta´falando-pergunta Ash.

Com ninguem-responde Igor.

Eu espero te infrentar na final-diz Igor a Ash.

Mais vc vai perder feio-responde Igor.

É o que vamos ver-retruca Ash.

De-repente ha um grande estrondo...

...bruuuuumm.

O que será isto-pergunta Igor.

E eu vou saber-responde Ash.

De repente adolescentes com o uniforme do obelisko azul da academia de duelos invade o prédio e comessam a diz...

...onde está o inssolente que derrubou o rei?

Eles procuram por mim-diz Igor escondido.

De-repente um garoto com um casa mais escuro derruba Igor.

Quem é vc e o que vc quer-pergunta Igor.

Eu sou o melhor aluno da academia de duelos e me chamo Ryu e quero te enfrentar-responde Ryu.

Então vamos lá-responde Igor.

Duelo-dizem os dois.

Se vc vencer nois iremos embora mas se eu vc saira do torneio-diz Ryu.

Feito responde Igor.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Ryu.

Eu começo-diz Ryu.

Turno 1.

Eu ativo a carta mágica Hand Destruction nos descartamos duas e puxamos duas-diz Ryu.

Agora eu invoco Junk Synchron(3/1300/500) e trago Speed Warrior(2/900/400) do grave,entaõ eu ativo Double Summon e invoco Hunter Dragon(3/1700/100).Depois eu syncronizo eles apareça Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) e encerro meu turno.

Turno 2.

Eu puxo-diz eu ativo monster reborn e trago Fera Selvagem Lobo Cinzento(4/1600/1200).Dpois eu invoco Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio(4/1000/0) e ativo seu efeito eu invoco 4 Feras Selvagens de meu deck ou mão então eu invoco Fera Selvagem Quimera Multipla(4/1800/200),Fera Selvagem Tigre Dente de Sabre(4/1900/500) e Fera Selvagem Urso Pardo(4/1900/100).Agora eu syncronizo meu lobo e meu tigre e jogo Red Dragon Archfiend(8/3000/2000) em modo atk e não termino por ai,eu ativo o efeito do meu tigre e invoco 2 simbolos dentes de sabre(1/0/0),agora eu faço uma invocação xyz com meus 2 simbolos apareça Fera Selvagem Rato Esperto(1/100/300) e pelo seu efeito eu invoco de meu cemiterio o numero de Feras selvagens que eu puder então apareça tigre dente de sabre.

O que?-diz Ryu surpreendido.

Agora Red Dragon ataque o stardust.

Pontos de vida de Ryu caem 4000 - 1000 = 3000.

Agora quimera e urso ataquem ele diretamente.

Pontos de vida de Ryo caem 1800 + 1900 = 3700 - 3000 = 0.

Agora saia daqui-diz Igor.

Os obelisks vão embora e todos voltam a seu quarto.

Não percam o próximo episódio de yugioh!ultimate battle "O poder do Red Dragon".

Uau,eu nunca vi este monstro,ele vai mostrar meu verdadeiro potencial.


	8. O poder de Red Dragon

yugioh! ultimate battle

capitulo 8

O poder do Red Dragon

Após Igor derrotar o lider dos obelisks azuis ele retorna a seu quarto e descança para o próximo duelo do torneio.

Boa noite Ash-diz Igor.

Boa noite-responde Ash.

No dia seguinte Igor acorda e vai direto conferir a lista dos participantes para saber quem será seu adversario...

...o que,eu vou infrentar Mark o ajudante de Jim-diz Igor.

Aquele Jim é um cara bem legal né-diz Ash.

Ele é mesmo-responde Igor.

Não se engane com isso-diz Virik.

Como assim?-pergunta Igor.

Eu sinto algo estranho nele-responde Virik.

De-repente o alto falante anuncia...

...atenção,todos os participantes se preparem para duelar.

Boa sorte Ash-diz Igor.

O mesmo a vc-responde Ash.

Vc é um otimo duelista mas vc caira e o poder do rei será meu-diz Mark do nada.

Como vc sabe sobre ele-pergunta Igor.

Fala menos e duela mais-diz Mark a Igor.

Ok-responde Igor.

Duelo-dizem os dois.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Mark.

Turno 1.

Eu começo-diz Igor.

Eu invoco Fera Selvagem Lobo Cinzento(4/1600/1200) e encerro minha vez.

Turno 2.

Vc ja era garoto insolente-diz invoco Golem Pedregulho(4/3000/0) em modo atk.

3000 de atk em 1 turno-pensa Igor apavorado.

Golem ataque o vira lata dele,pancada pedregulho.

Pontos de vida de Igor caem 3000 - 1600 = 1400 - 4000 = 2600.

Agora eu ativo o efeito de meu golem-diz seus pontos de ataque pela metade ele ataca de novo.

Pontos de Igor caem 2600 - 1500 = 1100.

Meu golem passa para defesa pelo seu efeito e eu encerro minha vez.

Turno 3.

Meu turno,puxar- diz invoco Fera Selvagem Urso Pardo(4/1900/100).Destrua o monstro dele.

E eu encerro minha vez.

Turno 4.

Meu turno,puxar-diz invoco Golem de Metal(4/2600/0).

Ataque o urso dele.

Pontos de Igor caem 2600 - 1900 = 700 - 1100 = 400.

Meu golem passa para defesa e encerro minha vez.

Turno 5.

Puxar-diz invoco Fera Selvagem Cachorro Prodigio(4/1000/0) e ativo seu Fera Selvagem Tigre Dente de Sabre(4/1900/500),Fera Selvagem Mega Taurus(4/1900/600) e Fera Selvagem Fenix Aquatica(3/900/300).

Fenix ataqueo o golem dele.

Agora meus monstros ataquem direto...

...nunca-retruca ativo Retorno Golem eu invoco 2 rock monsters de meu grave,então veia pedregulho e golem de metal.

Eu mando uma virada e encerro minha vez.

Turno 6.

Puxar-diz faço invocação xyz,apareça bob sapp-the ultimate golem(4/4000/0).Ataque.

Antes eu ativo defesa selvagem e passo todos os meus monstros para defesa-diz Igor.

Então Bob sapp ataque o mega taurus,e ai entra o eff de meu bob sapp para ele atacar eu tiro uma unidade xyz.E na end phase ele perde 500 de atk.

Turno 7.

Puxar-diz ativo desespero selvagem,eu puxo 5 cartas e descarto duas.

O que-diz Igor nunca tinha visto este monstro antes.

Use o poder dele-diz Virik.

Eu descarto uma carta mais o meu Red Baby Dragon-diz Igor.

Agora eu syncronizo cachorro prodigio e tigre dente de sabre, apareça Red Dragon Archfiend(8/3000/2000).E eu invoco Fera Selvagem peixe boi(3/500/2300).E eu ativo o poder de meu red baby,ele pode ser special summon de meu grave então venha Baby Red Dragon(3/1200/800).Eu ativo o efeito de meu red baby ele muda o nivel de meu peixe boi vai para 1 então eu syncronizo peixe boi,baby red e red dragon para trazer Neo Red Dragon Archfiend(12/3500/2500).

Agora vc sentira meu poder maximo Mark...

Não percam o proximo capitulo de yugioh!ultimate battle "O poder de Neo Red Dragon".

Mark sinta meu poder maximo.


	9. O poder do Neo Red Dragon

yugioh!ultimate battle

capitulo 9

O poder do Neo Red Dragon.

Turno 7.

Igor 400 VS 4000 Mark.

Então este é seu melhor monstro seu garoto insolente-diz Mark.

Vc esta prestes a cair-retruca Igor.

Como se o atk deles são iguais-ri Mark.

Vc logo verá-pensa Igor.

De-repente o bracelete do milenio de Igor começa a brilhar...

...o que é isso-dizem todos os participantes.

Igor abreos olhos e se depara em um lugar diferente,com construções majestosas...

...onde eu estou-pergunta Igor.

Vc esta em atlantida-responde Virik.

Então este é o reino em que vc reinava-pergunta Igor a Virik.

Sim mas olhe bem-responde Virik.

Do nada um homen cria asas e comça a usar poderes malignos para detruir tudo.

Não pode ser-diz Igor apavorado.

Aquele homen é Jim,o participante do torneio,e ao seu lado esta um homen de capa escura que parece ser seu mestre-diz Igor.

O que é tudo isso?-pergunta Igor.

Agora não ha tempo de explicar temos que terminar o duelo-diz Virik.

Uma luz brilha e Igor volta para o torneio.

Vamos terminar logo com isso-diz Igor.

Como se nossos monstros tem atks iguais-retruca Mark.

Vc verá agora-diz Igor.

Pois meu monstro ganha 400 de atk para cada carta no meu cemiterio,e com 6 cartas o atk de meu dragão vai para ,neo red dragon destrua o ultimate golem dele.

Pontos de Mark caem 4000 - 2400 = 1600.

Agora eu ativo o efeito de meu red dragon,ele pode atacar duas vezes por turno então Neo Red Dragon Archfiend ataque Mark diretamente.

Pontos de Mark caem 1600 - 5900 = 0.

Nãoooooooooooooo-grita Mark frustrado.

Uma nevoa aparece e suga Mark,todos ficam apavorados e voltam a seus quartos.

No corredor Jim para Igor e diz...

...bom trabalho,derrotou meu ajudande que era muito bom mas quando eu te infrentar vc não passara nem do primeiro round.

Como assim,vc viu minhas abilidades e sabe que eu sou de alto nivel-retruca Igor.

Alto nivel,hahahaha,comparado a mim vc é só um fedelho fraco que nem terá chance de se quer tocar nos meus pontos de vida,seu fracote-ri Jim.

Como ousa...-diz Igor.

Calma Igor-diz Virik.

Então essa é a alma do rei que em breve será minha-diz Jim.

Como ele pode ver Virik-pensa Igor.

Eu vou te dra um pequeno teste garoto-diz Jim.

Uma luz preta cobre o lugar e Igor aparece em um duelo com apenas 100 pontos de vida tendo que encarar um cyber end dragon e com um sangan no campo.

Vai,mostra do que é capaz seu fedelho-diz Jim.

Mas eu não tenho nada na mão-diz Igor.

Ok,meu turno puxar-diz invoco touer guide(3/1000/0),invocação xyz,apareça Virik,o rei de ativo seu efeito,tiro uma unidade xyz destruo seu monstro e vc perdera 3000 pontos de vida ja que seu monstro tem nivel 10.

Pontos de vida do adversario caem 4000 - 3000 = 1000.

Agora Virik,zere os pontos dele.

Pontos do adversario caem 1000 - 2200 = 0.

Uma outra luz preta aparece e Igor volta para o corredor do torneio sozinho e quer descobrir para onde e como Jim tinha levado ele.

Não percam o próximo episódio de yugioh!ultimate battle "Junk power force".

Encare meus novos aliados.


	10. Junk Power Force

yugioh!ultimate battle

Capitulo 10.

Junk Power Force.

Depois que Igor descobriu que o verdadeiro inimigo de tudo era Jim ele queria descobrir quando e onde ele iria infrentalo.

Como eu pode não perceber quem Jim era-pensa Igor.

Fique calmo vc ainda tem tudo para vencelo-consola Virik.

Como tudo?-pergunta Igor.

Vc tem as lendarias Feras Selvagens-responde Virik.

É verdade,até amanha então-diz Igor cansado.

No outro dia Igor iria ver quem era seu oponente quando ele sente um cheirinho de fumaça...

...o que é isso-pergunta Igor.

Igor vai ver o que é e se depara com seu deck queimando.

Nãooooooooo-grita Igor apavorado.

Olhe uma carta não queimou-diz Virik.

Igor vai olhar e ve que a carta é a Fera Selvagem Cachorro prodigio.

Igor fica apavorado pois seu duelo ja iria começar...

...eu não tenho mais um deck,como eu posso jogar com uma carta?

Calma,eu tenho algo para vc-responde Virik.

Na hora do duelo o oponente de Igor ri dele e pergunta como ele duelaria sem um deck.

De-repente Igor está andando desanimado e acha 39 cartas no chão.

O que é isso-pergunta Igor.

É seu novo deck-responde Virik.

Mais falta uma carta-retruca Igor.

Coloque seu cachorro prodigio aí-responde Virik.

Ok,então é hora do duelo!-diz Igor confiante.

O oponente de Igor diz:então vamos ver a sua força sem suas feras lendarias hahahaha.

Qual é seu nome?-pergunta Igor.

Meu nome é Zuri,mas pq vc que saber isto?

É que eu gostaria de saber o nome do primeiro derrotado por este deck-responde Igor.

Seu insolente,eu vou te multilar-responde Zuri.

Duelo-dizem os dois.

Turno 1.

Igor 4000 VS 4000 Zuri.

Eu começo-diz Zuri.

Eu ativo a carta magica ancient rules e invoco um blue-eyes white dragon(8/3000/2500) em modo ataque,depois eu invoco por normal summon a tour guide(3/1000/600) e com seu efeito eu invoco o sangan(3/1000/600).Depois eu faço uma invocação xyz,apareça number 17:leviathan dragon(3/2000/0) e ativo seu eff,tirando uma unidade xyz o atk do meu leviathan vai para 2500 e eu encerro minha vez.

Turno 2.

Meu turno,puxar-diz na hora de mostrar meu mais novo ativo a hand destruction e descarto duas e puxo eu invoco o Neo Baby Red Dragon(1/0/0) e ativo seu efeito,eu invoco Red Golden Warrior(4/1200/700) e ativo o efeito do meu neo baby,o lv dele passa a ser 4,então eu synchronizo meu golden warrior e meu baby para jogar meu as,apareça Red Dragon Archfiend(8/3000/2000).Agora eu ativo o efeito do meu Junk Zombie,ja que eu tenho um monstro Junk na mão eu o mando de meu deck para o cemiterio,depois ei invoco o Junk Synchron(3/1300/500) e ativo o seu efeito,eu invoco de meu cemiterio o Junk Zombie(2/0/0) e synchronizo os dois,apareça Junk Warrior(5/2300/1300) em modo eu faço contato fusão entre meu Junk e meu Red dragon,apareça Junk Red Dragon(10/3000/2000) e graças a seu efeito ja que eu tenho 6 monstros com junk ou red no meu cemiterio o atk de meu dragão ganha 3000 ou seja atk 6000 pontos.

Batalha,Junk Red Dragon ataque o blue eyes.

Pontos de Zuri caem 6000 - 3000 = 3000 - 4000 = 1000.

Agora o efeito de meu dragon me permite atacar mais uma vez então destrua o leviathan e zere os pontos dele.

Pontos de Zuri caem 6000 - 2500 = 3500 - 1000 = 0.

Não pode ser,apesar de eu ter queimado as cartas dele eu perdi-diz Zuri apavorado.

Então foi vc quem queimou-diz Igor nervoso.

Os juizes do torneio ouviram e ficaram muito bravos,assim eles baniram o Zuri dos duelos para sempre.

Então como vc conseguiu este deck Virik-pergunta Igor.

Ele veio do seu coração,e minha carta ainda esta no extra deck se vc precisar-responde Virik.

Depois deste dia o que eu mais quero é descansar...

Não percam o próximo episodio de yugioh!ultimate battle, "A combinação das trevas com as estrelas".

Apareça,a fera mais poderosa dos monstros de duelos...


End file.
